Justified Past, Haunted Future
by Darman700
Summary: What would have happened if Nick never got kicked out of the Junior Rangers? Whould he have met Judy? How would this have changed the story? And what about the Night Howler case? I've had this on my mind for more than a couple of weeks.
1. Prolouge

_**Why hello there Zootpian fans from all over!**_

 _ **Well this is my first attempt at writing a Zootopia fanfic. Just a little heads up to all you adorable readers out there, this is an idea I had lingering in the back of my mind since I saw Zootopia for the 5**_ _ **th**_ _ **or 3**_ _ **rd**_ _ **time I think, and well I wanted to plan it out.**_

 _ **I had taken a break from writing but this movie got me back into the spirit once I kept on seeing it. I will take priority on getting back on my other FFics, so the updates may be slow. I really don't know how long I'm going to make it but it all depends hehehe…**_

 _ **Well enough with the chit-chat and on with the story…**_

 _ **Hope you enjoy =D**_

 _ **DISCLAMER: I do not own Zootopia or any of its characters.**_

* * *

 _Prologue: To Make a Difference_

At first he was reluctant, nervous and afraid when his scout colleges had summoned him, it did not help at all when he entered the downstairs meeting room it was all dark and he heard someone say "He's here"

Nick's night sight had not developed so efficiently yet so he had some trouble making out what was in there, "Guys?" the little cub fox asked to no one in particular. Nick keep on walking slowly still trying to make out the things in front of him, but then a sudden light flashed in his face, he cringed as his eye sight hut but recovered quickly seeing their pseudo leader with the flashlight in front of him.

"Rise your right paw and say the oath Nick" the capybara said.

Nick stood up straight and with a smile and rose his right paw "I, Nicholas Wilde promise to be brave, loyal, helpful and trustworthy" he finished with a grin.

The little capybara grinned at the hippo that was to his right, and smirked "Even though you're a _FOX!"_

Nick was startled at first but in a way he had seen this coming, he had known and seen how some people looked at his mother in the street and at him as well. Some of the other mammals out there didn't even want to sell her mother groceries nor good clothes, some even insulted them in the streets in plain daylight. That was why he was here he wanted to change all that, he wanted to make his species respected, he wanted to make a difference.

Nick at fist looked sad but he looked up to the other rangers "ESPECIALY BECAUSE I'M A FOX!" he startled them.

"I want to make a difference, and make you all see that even though I'm a fox I can be trustworthy, kind and a true friend." Nick continued.

With a fierce look and determination in his eyes, he had changed the way the other ranger scouts looked at him, especially the zebra he smiled at Nick and elbowed the hippo in the ribs "See I told you guys he was ok" he said to the rest as he stood beside Nick.

The little leader looked at the zebra as if he just grew another head "But he's a FOX!"

Suddenly the lights came back on "And what's wrong with that Steven?" An adult female reindeer said at the top of the stairs. Making all the little rangers look up to her.

"Miss Rose" the little ones said.

"I wondered what all the racket was, and I find you all down here, what's this about Steven?" The reindeer said with a sweet voice as she came down the stairs.

The capybara, Steven, started to feel his fur get a little sweaty "N-Nothing Scout Leader Rose, we just wanted to give good old Nick a good welcome!" Steven said a little too loud.

But Miss Rose did not buy it "Rudy" she began as she looked at the hippo.

"Can you show me your hands?" Miss Rose said as she got closer to the little cub. Rudy began to shiver a little.

He turned to look at Steven, but all he saw was an angry scowl, so Rudy showed his hands and in them was a small muzzle for foxes and wolves. Nick gasped and took a step back but miss Rose calmed the little boy down by placing her paw on his shoulder. "Calm down Nick, I'm not going to let them hurt you"

Nick looked at the reindeer with newfound respect and admiration, then Miss Rose turned to look at the remaining scouts with an angered expression "Who's idea was this Rudy? Was it yours?"

Rudy instantly shook his head "N-No Miss Rose! It was his idea" he said as he pointed towards Steven who looked at the hippo as if he has just hit him.

Miss Rose turned to see Steven "Well, Steven you have disappointed me deeply" she started.

"But he's a FOX! Miss Rose!" he said angrily

"A predator and a bad species of them! A FOX!" He continued.

Miss Rose looked at her student with saddened eyes "Steven, I know that happened in the past with your interaction with foxes but you can't go around blaming and hurting every fox you can. I have not taught any of you that" She said as she pulled Nick in closer to her.

"Either you apologize for what you were about to do to Nicholas or I call in your parents and tell them of your bad behavior" Miss Rose responded swiftly, Nick could see that Steven was eyeing him with hatred.

Steven had enough and ran past them up the stairs and left for home, Miss Rose looked to where he had taken off for a moment before sighing and looking back at her students "And what do all of you have to say for yourselves?" She asked them.

"I'm sorry Nick" They said in unison.

The zebra, Jim, spoke up "He said that if we did not help him he would tell Miss Rose that we were the ones who changed the toilet paper for banana peels last week" he said in a saddened tone.

But Nick smiled at him "But you believe in me right Jim?"

Jim smiled at him "Corse I do Nick! I know you'll be a great Ranger!" the zebra said as he put his arm around Nick. And all the rest joined in as well carrying Nick and running around the room yelling "Welcome Nick!" or "Nick's the best fox there is!". Nick could feel his eyes get watery.

He had done it, it had taken him many bad dreams and feared of rejection towards his species, but in the end he had been accepted. Nicholas P. Wilde, a red fox with emerald eyes, had been accepted as the first ever predator to enter the Junior Ranger Scouts in Zootopia. After his mother had saved lots of money for the not-so-cheap uniform, he vowed that one day he would make it up to her, in one way or another.

xTxTxTxTxTx

The days turned to months and the months turned to years, finally it came the day to say goodbye to the Junior Rangers, and for Nick that also meant saying goodbye to his best friend Jim. He arrived on the last day early and was ready to say goodbye to the place where he had begun to make a difference. Jim was already there waiting for him sitting in the stairs that led to the entrance to the building.

"So…" Jim began they were now 15 years old getting ready to go off to finish to prepare for their professional lives.

"Where are you going to go from here Nick?" He finished, as Nick sat down beside him.

Nick smiled at his long-time friend "Well, if I could I would continue being a Ranger and keep going up the pedestal" he said knowing this was what Jim was going to do, his best friend loved being a Ranger with all his heart, and so did he it had been his dream come true: to be accepted and acknowledged, not by species but because of who he was.

But he also knew that if he really wanted to make a difference he had to aim higher so he stood up from the stairs and took a few steps front and turned around to his friend, "But if I really want to change the way the world sees my kind, I have to aim even higher than this" Jim smiled at this.

"A cop then" Jim said knowingly as he looked at his friend.

Nick grinned his friend knew him a little too well "Why no Jim, I want to be a professional ice dancer like Miss Rose was" he joked as he mimicked supposed Ice Dancing steps, and his friend laughed at his remark of their Scout Leader, but froze when they heard someone clear their throat.

They looked up at the entrance only to see Miss Rose smiling at them sweetly with a camera in her hand "Smile for the camera Jim. And what was that about my Ice Dancing Nicky?" she said as she began to walk down the stairs.

Nick's paws started to sweet "A-Am no, well you see; I was just explaining Jim here that I hoped that one day I could dance as good as you could Mis- wait did you catch that all in a video tape?" he asked in horror. As his eyes widened at the camera Miss Rose was holding.

Miss Rose nodded and tuned the camera so Nick could see a replay of his 'supposed' dancing which looking closer now made him look ridiculous, "I was thinking of uploading it to my Pawbook page and the ranges page as well, on how I can inspire my fellow rangers" she said as Nick started to feel too much sweet on his paws.

Jim was holding his mouth shut with both of his hooves he wanted soooo bad to laugh at Nick's bad luck. He could just imagine the thing every mammal in their group would say, and then he could not hold it any longer, he released his mouth laughing out loud holding his stomach.

Nick looked at his best friend _'traitor'_ he thought, "Miss Rose you aren't really going to do that… are you?" he looked pleadingly

Miss Rose smiled "Gee, Nicky I really don't know I could really post this now and be with it or you could do me a favor and _maybe_ I'll erase it forever but I really don't know" She said as she played with the camera.

Nick just stared at her unbelievingly "Wha-" he started.

"It's called a hustle my dear Nicky" she started as she walked closer to him, "and you have to master this if you want to become a great Officer" She said with a kind tone and leveled herself ho look at him in the eyes.

"Master it, know when someone wants to do it and know how to evade it if you can. You can never let anyone tell you what you can or cannot do." she said proudly.

"Become a great Officer Nicky, make a difference, change the way the world sees your kind just like you did here with all of us, with that great heart of yours. And _maybe_ just _maybe_ then will I erase this." Nick looked at her just as he did when she had saved him all those years back.

"Yeah Nick go and make that difference" a voice from up the stairs came and Nick looked back up to see Steven.

"Change their minds about all of you, just like you did mine" He smiled at him as he gave him a thumbs up.

Nick had made up his mind a long time ago he was going to become an Officer no matter what the cost "You bet Steven!" He said as he returned the gesture.

He saluted Miss Rose "I won't let you down Miss Rose, and I will make you erase that video for sure"

Miss Rose came up close and hugged him "I know you will Nicky, I know you will" Nick hugged her back strongly. Just then a car came up and beeped its back seat was full of suitcases and clothes.

"That's mom, we have to get first to the new house before the moving truck gets there" Nick said as he looked at the three of the people who had changed his life for the better.

"Take care Nick" Jim said as he came up to hug his best friend.

"I will, you to Jim I know you'll become a great Scout Leader" Nick said with a smile.

Lastly came Steven he came up to Nick and Nick extended his paw out to him to shake it but Steven surprised him when he hugged him as well, he hugged him back with a smile.

"I'm sorry for what I tried to do to you when we were young Nick it wasn't right and I was dumb back then." Steven said sternly as the broke the hug.

"I'm glad you changed my mind about all of your species… and most of all I'm glad you forgave me and let me be your friend." He said as he looked at Nick with a friendly gaze.

Nick smiled "I was never mad at you Steven, and I'm also glad I got to be your friend, all of you guys. I' hope one day we can meet again once we are older."

"Count on it" Jim and Steven said at the same time.

Miss Rose looked at the back of a young Nick as he walked back towards his mother's car, and she would remember that moment for the rest of her life, she would remember it in a distant future when a fox and a bunny from the burrows appeared on the news as the new faces of the ZPD…

xTxTxTxTxTx

* * *

 _ **Well I'll think I'll leave it here for now, I was planning to introduce Judy as well but I'll save that part for the other chapter. This is how I imagined things would have been if Nick had joined successfully the Rangers.**_

 _ **Well I hope you liked it, and feel free to leave a review or PM me, I'll answer all the reviews and PMs I can get from all you adorable readers who gave me a chance. :D**_

 _ **Take care and hope to hear from you.**_

 _ **Kudos… Darman700 =D**_


	2. Chapter 1: How it Came to Be

_**Heya! All you gorgeous Zootopian fans from all over!**_

 _ **Well I have to say I was not expecting this at all, when I began to write this story all I was thinking was 'I'll die happily, if this story ends up with at least 10 followers and favorites'.**_

 _ **So you can all imagine my faces when I saw the milestone I had reached of 311 views, 22 followers, 13 favorites and 3 reviews. O.O o_o those were my faces to name a few.**_

 _ **So all of you who wanted a fast update here it is, (well not so fast but it was fast for me, god I hate working morning shifts). Soooo anyways thanks to all those adorable readers who did that, and as I promised I will answer:**_

 _ **ThePeacer:**_ _Thanks I really appreciate that, I know it wasn't much to start from but I'm glad you liked it hope you keep on liking the story so far, thanks for giving it a chance and hope to hear from you again. =D_

 _ **Chaos-Wolfy:**_ _Hey there Chaos-Wolfy, I really thought about this for a while and many ideas came to mind I just hope you like the idea as much as I do, thanks for giving me a chance and hope to hear from you soon. :D_

 _ **Malcstarfox:**_ _Hello there, I agree with you there the most noticeable change that I think would have happened is the way that they met each other, I hope you like the way I planned it out and hope to keep on hearing from you as well, thanks as well for giving me a chance, means a bunch. :D_

 _ **And thank all you who favorited and followed this story, this chapter came out early because of you hope you like it…**_

 _ **On with the chapter and enjoy reading…**_

xTxTxTxTxTx

* * *

 _Chapter 1: How it Came to Be._

Judy Hopps was not a bunny who could complain about her childhood it was nice and warm childhood along with her parents and 275 brothers and sisters. But given the fact that she was the oldest sister implied that she also had some bigger responsibilities than all the rest. The first and foremost was that she had to help out in the family farm, and that was something that she did not like that much.

It wasn't that she didn't like what her family did it was just something that she did not want to do for the rest of her life. That's when the idea to become something more came to her mind, she wanted to aim high, to a place no other bunny had ever made it to, though at the current time she had no idea what to be, she was still thinking things trough.

The thing about living in Bunnyburrow was that the exceptive for bunnies did not aim so high, it was carrot farmer, or carrot farmer o helping in a carrot farm. Many, many options she thought daily. The most fun and interesting part of her current life was school, entertaining, learning about all the history and how the animals in the kingdoms evolved into who they were today.

She also liked to interact with all the other species that were there, though not as mixed as in the wonderful city of Zootopia, there were some tigers, sheep, lions, wolves, beavers, weasels, hippos, bunnies, bunnies oh and did she forget to mention _bunnies_? Many, _many_ bunnies, sometimes too many.

Today Judy was walking from school towards her farm, thinking in the project that their teacher had left them; in teams of 4 they had to present a play of the city of Zootopia, also it had to involve who they wanted to become in life.

Apparently the other three members of her team did know what they wanted to become, only she remained, maybe she could say she wanted to become a lawyer and fight to defend a mammal´s innocence, but then again if they really weren't innocent she would still have to fight to somehow prove a lie. _Lies,_ she hated lies, so she got that out of her mind quickly, she hated lies just as much as she hated bullies.

And speaking about bullies here came one now, Gideon Grey, a _Fox,_ was walking the opposite way from his house along with his ferret friend Travis, they were discussing something or it could be said that Gideon was discussing because the only things Travis did was nod or cower back when he made a sharp remark.

Judy thought she was going to pass by unnoticed but Travis locked on to her "Look Gideon here comes the miss farm bunny"

Gideon looked up to see Judy walking towards them "Well, well another bunny, didn't you just pass by here?" he snarled stopping in front of her.

Judy sighed _'This again'_ she thought Gideon had taken it a habit to molest her and other bunnies but she was his favorite, for a reason she assumed was the only bunny in the whole burrow who actually responded to him and did not cower in fear from him. "What do you want Gideon?"

Gideon crossed his arms "Well, you are the math star in are class and I was wonderin' if you could _help_ me on mine" He said as he loosened his backpack onto the ground and took out his math book.

Judy hated this the most about him, he had made most of his way in school by intimidation and pushing people around, even other predators were afraid of him. "Can't you just ask another bunny Gideon?" she answered.

"Well the last time I did I fell a grade and my pops had me on the leash for a week, plus you remember the last time you disagreed to _help_ me righ'" he threatened.

Judy's ears came down instantly, she clearly remembered the time when she had said no to him in an absolute matter. He had given her a sharp claw marked scar across her right arm, he had also threatened her that if she told anyone what had happened he would do the same or worse to her friends. "Fine, give me your book" she said as she received the book.

Travis started to laugh "Look Gideon, her nose is twitching she's afraid of you" this note made Gideon smile.

Judy lifted her paw up to cover her nose "I'll give it to you on Monday" she said as she walked by them on to her farm.

Oh, yeah she forgot to mention on kind of species that lived in the burrow, _Foxes._ She was sure that every kind of mammal in the world had to be a good kindred species, even if some were bad there had to be some good ones.

But that thought went away when she met Gideon Grey, at first he thought it was only him that was mean, abusive and a bad mammal, then some of his cousins came to visit and they all turned out the same as he did, even the older ones. When she spoke to her mother about it all she said was "It's who they are, it's in their biology" she had trouble accepting it. But after Gideon had fiscally hurt her and other mammals, she was sure that Foxes were the worst kind of mammals and there was no helping it.

' _If only I was braver and stronger'_ she internally thought as she came up the stairs to her house entrance.

"Mom, dad! I'm home!" she yelled as she entered the house and was assaulted by other fur balls called brothers and sisters begging her to play with them.

"Judy? Is that you?" a voice came from the kitchen.

"Yes, mom" she answered as she lifted one of her little sisters.

"Come over here for a moment sweetheart, your dad and I have to speak to you" Her mother yelled from the kitchen.

"Ok guys just let me see what mommy and daddy want and I'll play with you" she smiled to them as they screamed _'hooray'_ sand ' _yay'_ s at the air.

Judy made her way to the kitchen to find her mother, Bonnie and father, Stu, sitting in the table. "Hey Jude the Dude" her father smiled at her.

"Is everything ok?" she nervously asked wondering if she had done anything wrong, _'other than helping Gideon Grey'_ she thought.

"Yes honey" her mother started as she patted the chair beside her, mentioning for her to climb up on it, they waited for Judy to sit until they continued.

"As a matter of fact thing could never be better" her dad continued for her.

"Just some hours ago, some mammals came looking for your father asking for a ship-load of carrots and some other vegetables that we have here on our farm" Her mom explained with a certain excitement.

Judy was a little confused at this "Dad, how much is a ship-load?" she innocently asked.

"All we can harvest and have harvested" both of her parents answered.

Judy's mouth dropped open, her farm was the largest one in all the burrow, heck she assumed that even I the world there was not a farm that was larger than theirs. "A-all of them? To where?" she asked.

At this question her mom and dad's ears did a mid-drop "Well that's what we wanted to talk to you about honey" her mother answered.

"You see Judy, tucks are going to come tomorrow, we have to have them loaded and sent by tomorrow as well and I'm going to help them over where they're being sent, also your aunt and uncle Terry are going to come and take care of the little ones while we're busy" Her father said.

At this Judy's ears went straight up "We?"

Her mom looked at her dad as if uncertain as to continue or not "Weeelll… you see sweetheart, your father and I talked a lot about it, but in the end we came to the conclusion that if we want you to take over the farm when you are older you have to learn how all of this works."

"Sooo… we thought it best if you came with us to Zootopia to help unload the trucks and hand out the carrots" Her father finished.

But Judy was lost at one word her dad had said. _Zootopia_ the city of her dreams and where she was aiming for, she had a chance to go and see it with her own two eyes. She was meaning to tell her parents that she did not want to stay in the farm for the rest of her life but if she told them that now it would only lead to a discussion and she probably would not be taken tomorrow.

" _R-Really!_?" she asked a little over-excited, standing and almost knocking down the chair startling her father and earning a chuckle from her mom.

"Yes Jude the Dude, it's good to see you so motivated to learn on how the farm works" Her dad said unknowingly to his daughters' true reason for her over excitement.

"R-Right the farm ways, yes I'll go t-to… yeah, learn" she stumbled across the words.

"See Bonnie, I told you she would like it" her dad assured her mother.

Bonnie just smiled "Well Judy we have a big day tomorrow so go and finish whatever homework you have to do and get some nice rest, it's a big day for us tomorrow" she said to her daughter who could not erase her smile.

Judy just nodded fervently and raced upstairs towards her room and took out her homework and began to do it, she left Gideon's math book until the last and answered it with a much less enthusiasm that she had worked up, but she would not let anything ruin her good mood.

When she finished her homework it was night and she was somewhat exhausted. _'Tomorrow'_ she thought. "Tomorrow I'm going to Zootopia!" She said in a muted yelp, as she jumped to the bed and got in the covers.

She went to sleep, unknowing that from tomorrow onwards her life and the way she viewed it would change forever.

xTxTxTxTxTx

Nick was as happy as he could ever be, today he had his ever first grand city cooperation as a Ranger, Miss Rose had told them yesterday to be two hours early if they wanted to participate and that they had to bring the permission signed and read by their parents. His mom of course had seen his pleading look and signed without a second thought.

"Just be careful Nick, and be sure to follow everything Miss Rose says and tell you to do." His mother had reminded him in the morning. He had been very egger today and was now walking towards the Junior Rangers Building.

As always Jim had beat him to the punch, and was already in the meeting room waiting for everyone to arrive, "Hey Jim!" Nick said as he went to take a seat next to him,

Jim hi-fived Nick "Hey Nick, you're here on time for a change"

"What do you mean for a change? I'm always on time" Nick said putting his hands on his hips.

"On time to see us getting the first activity done" Rudy said as he walked down the stairs.

"Hi Rudy" Jim said as Rudy sat down next to Nick.

"I have only arrived late-"

"Three days a week, on cleaning days" Miss Rose said as she appeared.

Nick's paw went stiff, "G-Good morning Miss Rose!" He said a little too loud as she entered.

Miss Rose sighed "I know you don't like cleaning because of what Steven did to your fur on your first cleaning day, don't worry."

Nick's ears dropped a little, he remembered that day, Steven had spayed him with high-concentrated bleach when he wasn't looking. Nick learned something new that day, as well as why her mom was always extra cautious with bleach. I turns out that fox fur can also decolorize, he was half-snow fox for two weeks until his red fur completely took over. All but in one spot, his right shoulder in a very sharp seven inched zig-zags, why it kept like that? He did not know. Now only white fur grew from there, he didn't like it that much so he always covered up well, only if you were a very sharp-eyed mammal and if Nick wore a short sleeve T-shirt would you be able to see the white fur peeking out from the edges. Nick pulled his short sleeve a little down wondering if the color was peeking out.

"I think it looks cool!" Rudy said, causing Nick to look up at him.

"I do too, I mean your almost like me" his zebra friend smiled at him.

Nick smiled "Thanks guys", Miss Rose felt a bubble of proudness building up in her stomach.

When Mrs. Wilde came to seek her to see if her cub could enter the Junior Rangers, she was definitely surprised she had thought it was a joke or that the little cub wasn't going to come. But he did and he was one of the most resourceful Junior Rangers she had, anything that meant helping the community, little Nicky, as she had put him, was always the first to help.

After a couple of minutes had passed, and all the other scouts had arrived, Miss Rose stood up from her seat and began to retrieve the signed permission slips. After ever slip was accounted for, Miss Rose went to thee stand that was in front of the room.

"Okay everybody. Before we begin, can any mammal tell me what it is we are celebrating today?" Miss Rose asked to the little ones.

Nick was about to raise his paw but another mammal rose his voice, "Today we celebrate the new mayor's instalment along with the new assistant mayor" Steven said from the back.

Nick pouted, he knew that. Miss Rose nodded "Yes, Steven that's what's happening today in Zootopia. The new mayor has been elected and will be taking his place today, but in feast of his current success the new mayor has made a mayor investment to the mammals in Zootopia and prepared a grand celebration in the heart of Zootopia." She explained, as she took out a Zootopia map and began to extend it in the wall.

"Not only we are going to help but also the other Rangers in Zootopia are going to lend a helping paw, also and most importantly the new installed Chief Bogo is going to lend the city his ZPD protection" Miss Rose said smiling, though she did not miss how Nicky's eyes glittered at the mention of the ZPD.

Miss Rose knew the moment she had seen the little cub, he wanted to become some who created peace and sought out justice. She knew he would make a great Officer, though many trails were still ahead Nicky had a great heart and he could gain many allies along the way. She didn't fail to notice how he had a way with words, he could even convince a grown mammal to agree with him.

Nick rose his paw in the air, "Yes Nicky"

"What will there be?" He asked seeing the map that showed the heart of Zootopia and said _'GRAND FESTIVAL OF ZOOTOPIA'_ in big letters, in the map could be seen a layout of how the stands of the festival were going to be, and where each Ranger team was going to be.

Miss Rose turned to the map and began to explain "We will be in the Farmland Area and Desert Area, in here we will separate into seven teams of two, given the fact that we are 14 members. Each team will be in a stand to take care of any doubts anybody has of Zootopia, if the mammals in the stand need help, but if any lost cubs are found you will bring them to me, I will be in the Ice cream stand so that nobody will fight over it." A group of _'Aww's_ and a _'that's not fair'_ made Miss Rose smile.

"Ok cubs, now that we have our assignments, I'll sort the teams" She said as she took out a bowl full of little papers.

Nick grew nervous he had always had luck when it came to team selection, only once had he been paired up with Steven, and well, that left a mark that ceased to leave his body. Nick swallowed hard, he wanted to be paired with Jim or Rudy.

Miss Rose took out the first paper "Jimmy" Jim stood up.

"And… Steven" Miss Rose said as she looked at Nick with an apological glance.

"You two will take the cake stand" She said and Jim internally celebrated but he was saddened that he wasn't paired with Nick, they got up and took the map and paper that had information of the stand from Miss Rose.

"Also for this task we will take our Walkie-Talkies, I will be in channel 1 if anything happens" she said as she handed two out to Jim and Steven, they took them and walked out of the meeting room.

Miss Rose continued "Liam and… Stuart, you two take the lemon stand"

And so on and so on Miss Rose continued until only Nick and Daniel -Steven's best friend- a moose, remained. Miss Rose looked at the two remaining Junior Rangers "Nick and Daniel, you two will-"

"Sorry Miss Rose, I just remembered I had something to do with my parents, sorry" Daniel said as he shot a scowl at Nick and left the meeting room.

"Daniel wait!" Miss Rose said as she tried to reach him but he was already gone, she sighed and looked at the map, and then at Nick who looked a little down.

"I'm sorry about Daniel Nicky I'll talk to him tomorrow" Miss Rose said as she came up to him.

Nick on the other hand had already gotten used to it, all of Steven's friends treated him badly and tried to convince the new members to do the same, the bad news for them was when they saw that most of the new members were predators.

Apparently after hearing from Nick's mom that her son was accepted in the Rangers more moms went to see if their cubs could enter as well despite being predators. Even though new predators had entered Steven and the rest did not bully them only Nick, some predators even joined in. But in the three years that had passed since the day he was accepted, he had learned a valuable lesson _'_ _ **Never Let Them See That They Get To You**_ _'_ he learned that if he showed fear or sadness to them they would just continue, so instead of showing a saddened face he always smiled despite the troubles that came to him, and that Steven and his friends caused him. Thus causing many other mammals to stop bulling him and defending him instead, Daniel was of the few who still bullied him along with Steven. But he swore he would change the way they treated him, and maybe one day even become friends.

In Miss Rose's eyes Nick was already changing may things for the better, and she wanted badly to make it up to him. "Why don't you come with me to the Ice Cream stand Nicky" she said and Nick looked up to her with his fierce look that she had seen every time he had to prove himself.

"Miss Rose, please let me take care of the remaining stand by myself!" He said a little too loudly.

Miss Rose looked at him with a worried look "Look Nicky, I know you want to help out, but the remaining stand is straight in the middle of the festival it would take me some time to come and help you if you need it."

Nick looked up at the reindeer who he admired "Please Miss Rose, we can't leave any stand unattended for, I promise that if it's too much for me I'll go over to the Ice Cream stand with you." He said with pleading eyes.

' _Not that look'_ Miss Rose sighed, eventually she gave in "Alright Nicky, I trust you. Here's the map of the area and the information of the stand you'll take care of" she said as she handed out the papers to him.

Nick grinned hard, and was about to grab the papers but Miss Rose pulled them back "But!" she continued.

"If anything happens, you come to me. Or contact me via Walkie-Talkie." She said as she let him grab the papers and his walkie.

He began to run out when she yelled "Jim's in channel 3" she smiled, she knew he would be glad if at least he could at least talk to his best friend.

"Thanks Miss Rose!" he said as he ran out as fast as he could.

As he left the building he changed to channel 3 in his Walkie "Jim! Jim you there?" he asked into the walkie.

In a minute or less Jim answered "Took you long enough, what's up?"

"I got paired up with Daniel, but he left telling lies about his parents needing him." Nick said.

Static only came for a little while "Darn, sorry bout' that bro. So you didn't get a stand assigned?" Jim asked with a slightly saddened tone.

Nick smiled "Course' not! I got my own stand all for myself! Miss Rose said I was ready" He said slightly puffing up his little chest.

He heard Jim laughing on the other side "That's great Nick, I'll see if I can leave Steven to go help you out"

Nick smiled "Naaa, I think that if you leave poor Steven alone he'll get stomped by some mammal" he laughed and so did Jim.

"Alright Nick, just call me if you need help and while we're at it why not make this more fun, Miss Rose almost never lets us use the Walkies".

Nick agreed on that she was very strict on their usage "What do you have in mind?" he asked.

He only heard static for a sometime, mostly because Jim was thinking he thought. "How bout' we call ourselves by code names!" Jim said excitedly.

Nick nodded to no one in particular "Yeah! I'm calling you stripes." He teased Jim.

"Hey! I wanted to be called Avenger" Jim protested.

Nick smiled "Well Jim, code names are earned not chosen" he smiled victoriously.

Static pondered for a minute "Oh yeah? OK then _Red Ranger_ "

Nick froze, Jim knew his hatred for kid's shows, Nick laughed nervously. "Hehehe, Jim? C-Can we talk about this?"

Jim laughed "You stared it Red Ranger, and I'm stripes not Jim." He corrected Nick as he laughed. Nick was still walking to the train stop to get to his destination.

Nick sighed in defeat he knew once Jim got on something he wouldn't stop "Fine stripes" he said less than amused.

"So what stand did you get Red Ranger?" Jim asked through the walkie.

Nick remembered that he hadn't taken a good look at the stand info, and started to read the papers as he got to the train station, "It says here…" he started as he began reading searching for the name.

"Carrot stand… _'Hopps Carrot Farm best Carrots any mammal can eat"_

Nick didn't realize it then but, in a distant future he would look back and he would say that this moment was the one that had changed his life for the better…

xTxTxTxTxTx

* * *

 _ **Whoo-hooo chapter 2 is completed I hope you guys are liking it or loving it (I would love it if you guys love it) :D**_

 _ **I wanted to leave it here because I'm tired my eyes are all puffy because I have not been sleeping well but I'll try to sleep. To all those who continue to be with me and to new adorable readers THANK YOU! For giving this story a chance.**_

 _ **Hope to see you in the next chapter take care...**_

 _ **Kudos Darman700…**_

 _ **P.S. Given the fact that this chapter came out a little early here's a little bonus.**_

 _PREVIEW:_

A little bunny was walking down one of the streets of Zootopia.

"Who are you?" A voice asked nervously.

"What is a fox doing wearing a Ranger Scout Uniform" She asked judgingly

"Here I'll help you out" he said as he lent a helping paw.

"So red ranger any more advice?" She asked with a new spark.

"Sure thing Carrots, just try to keep up" He dared as he ran forward with a smile.


End file.
